Midnight Days
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami is trasported back to Egypt, and runs into the ancient version of himself. Insanity ensues...
1. Default Chapter

Midnight Days  
  
Anthy: This is a pretty fic.  
  
Anshi: We own nothing.  
  
Anthy: Bastet owns herself. LBA owns Mankarrah and AT owns Reininseb and KA owns Kinta.  
  
Bastet: of course.  
  
Anthy: Sesh and Sheta are fictional...they most likely don't exist in the anime/manga.  
  
Bastet: We would be amazed if so...  
  
Anshi: Anyways...some names may not be correct...don't flame me...  
  
Bastet: Luv this fic...  
  
Anthy: Holla all!  
  
701825609187256017892650187246  
  
Midnight Days  
  
Original Me?  
  
Everyone's changing I stay the same I'm a solo cello Outaside a chorus I've got a secret It's time for me to tell that You've been keeping me warm  
  
The last thing Yami could remember, he was falling in a strange warp in time and space. He had spilled soda all over the Sennen puzzle and it had started sparking. Then a rift in time and space opened...and sucked Yami in. There was a lot of falling involved. A LOT of falling, falling, and even more falling.  
  
When Yami opened his eyes, he was soaking wet and laying on a set of white stone steps next to a river. Coming down the steps with a golden staff in one hand and what looked like a towel in the other. She was about Anzu's height, had long blue hair with strands of gold thread weaved into it. She had tan skin and wore a white dress (like Isis during the Battle Ship arc) with several golden ornaments, such as cuffs and earrings and necklaces.  
  
Yami tried to move, but the girl got there first. She told him not to move and she set her staff down. Yami watched as her fingers idly wander on the air.  
  
She was blind.  
  
She dried him off the best she could before they were so rudely interrupted.  
  
"Bastet! What's going on here??"  
  
Yami's eyes flew to the top of the stairs and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Atem...settle down. Weren't you running from Set?"  
  
"I lost him for now. Can you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I fished him out of the Nile, with Koryu's help of course."  
  
Yami stood up to face a mirror. He was looking at an old picture of himself, and himself was looking back.  
  
"Um...Hi...I'm Atem, pharaoh-to-be...this is Bastet, queen-to-be."  
  
"I'm Yami."  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence...  
  
"Good lord, we've got to get you out of those wet clothes." Atem said, taking Yami by the wrist and dragging him into the palace. Bastet blinked, giant dragon aura manifesting around her.  
  
"Well...things are about to get interesting...myust go tell Kinta." Bastet said, picking up her stick and bounded up the stairs.

647383284858833

Anthy: Review!


	2. DARLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Midnight Days  
  
Anthy: The second chapter lives!!  
  
Anshi: We made a mistake in the first chapter...  
  
Anthy: Bastet is NOT blind yet...her eyes are just so gray that she looks blind.   
  
Anshi: We just wanted to correct that.  
  
Anthy: Now everyone is running around...  
  
Anshi: Avoiding Seto (I've just given up on Egyptian names for other main characters), informing Kinta, etc....  
  
Anthy: Don't yell at me if you've gone and read spoilers to find out the name of Atem/Yami's father in Egypt...because I've done that too and I think that "Sesh" fits him better.  
  
Anshi: Sesh is Egyptian for "destroy" or "perish"   
  
Anthy: It fits him better.   
  
08743558975489754789549785489754980754897254  
  
Midnight Days  
  
"DARLIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Just sweet beginnings  
  
And bitter end-dings  
  
And coffee sitting  
  
We borrowed heaven   
  
Bastet ran all around the palace looking for Kinta (owned by Kilandra!), Atem's older sister...AKA priestess-in-training...if she and a certain tomb-robber weren't necking in the empty corridors or in her room every few minutes. (Anshi: flicks tongue out at Kinta) After checking all of their usual make-out points, she went to Kinta's room. It...of course...was furthest west...on the other side of the damn palace.   
  
Bastet ran again, really pissed off now.   
  
"I hate it when she does this to me..." She muttered slowing to a stop right outside the door.   
  
She swung her stick and hit the door. There was a loud "KLONG!" sound and an echo.   
  
"KINTA!!! Come up for air and get your ass out here!!!" Bastet shouted.   
  
"It's open! And I'm alone!"   
  
Bastet pulled the doors open and walked in to see Kinta standing in her own "priestess" uniform, it being in two pieces and resembled a spaghetti-strap tank top and skirt. Of course, where Bastet was a necklace-and-cuff-whore...Kinta was a ring-whore. The two grinned at each other.  
  
"Whad'ya do?" Kinta asked, looking at Bastet's broad smile.   
  
Bastet continued to grin. Kinta' eyes bugged at the first thought popped into her head.  
  
"You did it with my brother?!?!?!?"   
  
"NO! As far as I know, he's still...um...he's still got his innocence..."   
  
"You've been with Atem for how long? And he's still..."  
  
"Can we get this conversation AWAY from how innocent your brother is?"   
  
"Fine. What' the news?"  
  
Bastet took this chance to grin and breathe. Kinta waited patiently.   
  
"Um...your brother multiplied..."  
  
"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?!?!?"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
"Then...what???" and see for yourself...oh and Bakura...you can come out now..."   
  
The tomb robber crawled out from the curtains and scowled. Bastet smiled, strode over with Kinta and the two kissed him on the cheek before he turned bright red and jumped from the balcony, landing on people below and running off. The two looked at each other and giggled before leaving the room.   
  
78989748978972348723489723  
  
"Well...your clothes are drying right now...how do those feel?" Atem asked, looking at Yami standing in his clothes (if you'd want to call either of them clothed right now...mental pic drool).   
  
"Um...it's different than what I'm used to...but it's okay."  
  
"ATEEEEEEEM!!!"   
  
"DARLIIIIIIING!!!"  
  
Three different voices shouted "Atem", but only Bastet's voice shouted "darling". Atem's eyes widened as the door burst open and he hid behind Yami. Mankarrah, Reininseb, Kinta and Bastet came flying through the door.   
  
Mankarrah (owned by PFM/LBDA!) stood in flashy (as in...Tira and Chocolate form Scorcerer Hunters!!) purple clothes with a long cape flowing behind her. There was no shortage of gold and silver ornaments on her body and in her hand was a large staff. She wasn't a priestess...but one of the most powerful sorceresses in all Egypt. She had her black and light-blue streaked hair pulled back, with more gold ornaments.  
  
Reininseb, (owned by AT/Jetta!) as a general in the army, still wore her armor, for Bastet had caught her while she was on duty. Her jet-black hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail and her blazing blue eyes glared. Her sword was at her side, and her hand was on it, ready to chop the head off of this intruder in and instant.   
  
(Kinta...as I didn't mention this before...has long black hair that is kinda spikey-like in the front and it normally just hangs loose in the back. And...for the record...she is a ring-whore.)   
  
"Okay Atem...you have a lot of explaining to do..." Reininseb hissed.   
  
"Um...Bastet and I fished him out of the Nile...his name is Yami...and he says he comes from an island way into the east."   
  
"Oh...all right with me." Reininseb said, loosening her grip on the sword. Mankarrah nodded.  
  
"Atem, you know what will happen if father sees you two. He'll kill you both."   
  
"And if Sheta sees you...how will you tell her?"   
  
Atem smiled (very kawaii-like...like Jonouchi with the hot dogs! Anthy & PFM: giggle uncontrollably)   
  
"Don't worry about it. Nothing I can't handle." He said confidently.   
  
"Just like you handled the broken wrist?" Kinta muttered to herself. (This will be a different fic called "Don't cry with your mind" all the angst will be poured into that fic. I'm trying to keep this a humor fic.)   
  
"Shut UP!" Atem hissed.   
  
"Make me!"   
  
Atem jumped at Kinta, who simply held her hand out in and in classic anime fashion (as in CCS when Toya is constantly putting his coffee cup on Sakura's head so she can't attack) Atem was held back while his fists swung madly.   
  
"Good lord...you fight worse than I do." Yami said, smacking his head with hand moments later after his mind processed what he had just said.   
  
"Oh Darling"   
  
Atem froze in place and looked over at Bastet, who was making weird movements with her hands. His eyes widened and he pulled away from Kinta.   
  
"Everyone! Out!" He shouted, shoving Yami behind some curtains. Bastet took her place on the bed, Kinta and Mankarrah jumped over the side of the balcony, using magic to keep out of sight yet not fall. Reininseb just hid. Atem's eyes flew to the opening doors.  
  
"Atem?"  
  
705095409532098342984193249045  
  
Anthy: Damn I'm evil.  
  
Anshi: no shit...  
  
Anthy: Well...you know who is coming through the door.  
  
Anshi: It starts with "s"  
  
Anthy: Review. 


	3. Only A Mother Can See

Midnight Days

Anthy: Be afraid.

Anshi: Now we find out who is at the door!

Anthy: It starts with an "s"

Anshi: rolls eyes

Anthy: Thanks to all the supporters.

Anshi: No ANGST! This fic will be angst free!

All: YAY!!

Anthy: That means that we'll need lots of ideas.

Anshi: go humor people!

Anthy: and go read ANR's stuff.

034032400349209324

Midnight Days

Only A Mother Could Know

Oh these summer days

The night and I will stay out late

Hanging out with all my friends

Watch the starry night roll in

"Atem?"

The door opened and a woman with long black hair wearing a white dress entered. Atem sighed a very heavy sigh and everyone (except Yami) came out of their hiding spots. Atem smiled.

"What mother?" Kinta asked, climbing over the balcony.

"Atem, you can call your friend out." Sheta (my name for her...it means "secret") said, pointing at Yami's location.

Atem sighed and pulled Yami out of his hiding spot so Sheta could see them side-by-side. The two blinked once as she began to laugh. There were looks of confusion all around, for it was rare that Sheta laughed. Bastet opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly, and decided to poke Atem with her stick.

"I knew something like this would happen." Sheta said, looking at both Atem and Yami.

"Um...mother, this is Yami, he comes from a land far to the east."

"You mean he comes from another time." Sheta corrected.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I've had dreams for a long time of two Atems, one as he is now and one with pale skin and living in a different time with a white-haired Bastet and a pale high-priest." Sheta said.

There was a chorus of "oh"s and a few sighs. But before anyone could stay and he all happy, Sheta spoke again.

"You'll have to find a way to get him back to his own time." She said before leaving.

Again, everyone blinked.

"She's right...this will suck." Bastet said.

"Atem, we'll have to hide him. It will suck." Kinta said.

"What's this 'we' crap? You're off letting Bakura eat your face half the time." Atem shot back.

"Hey...you've been with Bastet for how long and you—"Bastet promptly hit them both with her stick and walked off.

"Well...let's start working on time travel." Mankarrah said.

"Agreed."

0934203249032409342

Anthy: I need help.

Anshi: help us! And review!


	4. A Problem With Thieves

Midnight Days

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Mew. Upon request, Aken and Malik will arrive in some form.

And to answer any other questions, Aken will not be wearing the white hoodie.

(chorus of groans)

Yeah yeah I know you're all heartbroken.

I don't know how to fit Malik in this...

But we'll slide Aken and Anshi into it somehow.

I must be crazy.

I need to stop ranting

And write this...

ARIGATO AZURIL NOIR RAINE!

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

098230932409834208934208934

Midnight Days

A Problem With Thieves

_And now you wanna challenge me_

_You think you're gonna win_

_Well watch my dragon come from the sky_

_And the real game can begin_

Before anyone could actually work on time travel, Atem was called out of the room to take care of something. Knowing better than to make anyone wait, he muttered something before walking calmly out of the room. Minutes later, the high priest (and enormous ego) Set walked into the room and stopped, looking at Yami with the strangest look on his face.

"What happened to you?" Set asked.

Yami opened his mouth to say something but Bastet and Mankarrah jumped in.

"He's very sick, very sick." Bastet said. Yami faked a cough.

"But I just saw you a moment ago and you were fine."

"It's the plague honey, we'd better go get a shot." Mankarrah said.

"But you aren't sick."

"We're immune. It's a man-only disease."

"You lie."

At that moment, Atem walked into the room. A look of fear and more fear jumped to the faces of everyone. Set turned around to see Atem, then did a double take and shouted,

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA!"

"This can be explained." Kinta said.

"It had better be a damn good explanation."

"The explanation is...we don't know." Bastet said.

"He came from the land of far, far, far the hell away." Mankarrah said.

"I'm going to step out now." Atem beat a very fast retreat, leaving Set, Reininseb, Kinta, Bastet, Yami, and Mankarrah to sort all of this out.

Atem strolled casually into the throne room. He began whistling some random tune to himself and not exactly watching where he was walking. Well, that was common for him, more than once had his face smacked into a pillar because of this idle walking. But this time, he didn't hear footsteps and...

WHACK!

Atem took a step back and shook his head in order to regain his balance. He looked to see another boy who looked not much older than he. He had the same tan skin, but short, spiky white hair with streaks of red and green in it. He had a fare share of gold items that he was wearing, not to mention the fact that his eyes were gold. He was on the floor, looking rather pissed.

"Um...who are you?" Atem asked.

"Oh...shit." The boy jumped up and began running, Atem then noticed the vast amounts of gold objects in bags he had. He began chasing after him, shouting "THIEF!" at the top of his lungs.

Hearing this oh great battle cry, everyone in the previous scene ran out of the room and towards the voice.

The running thief boy ran right into Seto.

"Aken, I'll get you out the moment I get this stuff stashed away." A girl said, slipping out of the treasury and into the streets.

Atem chased after the thief as fast as he could. The thief was obviously not sure of where he was going and ran straight into Seto.

"Oh hell." The thief didn't get a chance to run before Seto grabbed a handful of his white, red, and green hair.

Atem skidded to a halt as the group filed in.

"Um...now what?" Yami asked.

9021823479238479128739213

Chapter end! PFM can stop yelling at me now!


End file.
